


Now Is Forever

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes now is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 challenge #116 – improbability. sadbhyl's supposed to be the one writing this, but the damn bunny would leave *me* alone, so, here it is. :)

“I couldn’t give you forever.”

“I never asked for forever, Doctor.”

“No. But it doesn’t mean you didn’t want it.”

“Perhaps I did. When you’re young you want forever because you don’t know any better.”

“And now?”

“Now is all that matters. You taught me that,” she said softly. Then added, “I would be very happy with now, Doctor.”

“It’s not enough, Sarah Jane.”

“Yes, it is. Because it has to be.” She cradled his face. One of so many, but all the same man inside. Standing on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Please, Doctor.”


End file.
